Lithium ion batteries (accumulators) are used as an energy store in a multitude of products. An example of this is the energy store in an electric motor vehicle. In the event an accumulator situated in such a motor vehicle is damaged or destroyed, for example, as the result of an accident, it must be safely enclosed and transported away, for example, by fire department personnel.
German Unexamined Patent Application No. DE 196 44 048 describes a device inside of which an accumulator placed for testing purposes is securely enclosed. However, this device severely limits the possible uses of the accumulator and is in essence adapted for use on a test bench.